New mobile terminals, especially mobile phones, are capable of utilising more than one wireless connection at a time. For example a voice call over a GSM circuit switched connection may be carried out at the same time as reminders and contact details stored in the phone are updated by a PDA using a Bluetooth connection. Such terminals may also allow a particular service such as downloading emails to be carried out using one of two or more wireless connection options, for example the GSM circuit switched connection or a GPRS packet switched connection. The user selects what appears to be the most appropriate connection, perhaps based on minimising cost or speed of download.
Mobile terminals of the future may offer the user a number of simultaneous services such as voice calls, SMS, web-surfing and email retrieval, as well as video conferencing. However it is difficult for a user of a mobile terminal to judge which is the best connection option for the service they are interested in.